<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fill my world (with you) by minhomushroom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727136">fill my world (with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhomushroom/pseuds/minhomushroom'>minhomushroom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>make it a date and call it fate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Soft Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, but so soft and cute, literally one mention of seungjin, minho calls jisung baby and pretty A LOT, minsung world domination, they just love each other a lot okay, this is so filthy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhomushroom/pseuds/minhomushroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can’t tell you if you love Minho or not, and I can’t tell you how to feel because love is scary and unpredictable. But, I do know that whenever you two look at each other, your eyes fill with a billion little galaxies. He is your universe, Jisung. And I know you’re his’ too.”</p><p>--</p><p>or: minho and jisung are boyfriends and are in love. the softest yet filthiest smut ensues (and jisung falls even more in love)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>make it a date and call it fate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fill my world (with you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>can i start off by saying thank you so SO much for all the positive feedback??! you guys are so kind and i've never written smut before this series (yes i think i'm going to make this a series with other ships as well!) so i'm so glad you all liked it! thank you for waiting as well, as it took me longer than i thought to post another part. </p><p>that being said, it has been brought to my attention that my previous work was copied and published as someone else's. i'm disappointed and upset, especially because it was my first one on this site. i write fanfic because it's fun and i like the community and it is NOT OKAY TO STEAL MINE OR ANYONE ELSE'S WORK. i do NOT consent to you stealing from me. please, i don't want this to happen again and i'm hoping the author that took my work will remove it. </p><p>sorry for the housekeeping ahhhh but yes, this is technically a part 2 but you don't have to read the first to understand it (though if u wanted to, i would appreciate it hehe). also i'm so sorry but this isn't beta'd and might not be that good tbh but i hope u enjoy!! you're all angels i hope u have the best day/night &lt;3</p><p>title taken from "My Universe" by Stray Kids (Vocalracha ft. Changbin)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, so how'd you know you loved Chan?” Jisung asked quietly, curled up against Felix’s side. The younger boy shifted, lowering the volume of the anime they were watching in their living area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? I mean, there were a lot of things that made me realize it. Why? Do you love Minho hyung?” he asked, a playful grin overtaking his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung groaned, detaching himself from his roommate and sitting cross legged in front of him. “I don’t know! I mean—yes? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>know. I love him but . . . I’m nervous. I’ve never been in love with anyone, Lix.” He played with a piece of loose thread on his sleeve. “And it’s scary. To feel all of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix just looked at him with a soft smile. “I know, Sungie.” He leaned forward and grabbed the other’s hands in his own. “I think I’ve always loved Chan since the day I met him. But, I think I really </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>when I realized there was no other possibility of everyday life without him. Like—when someone would ask me where I see myself in five, ten, fifteen years—the scenarios are always different but the constant is always </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Chan is always there, no matter what. Honestly . . . he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I could be anywhere, with anyone, doing anything—Jisung, I could be on Mars—and as long as he was there with me? I’d be home, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung smiled at the sight of his roommate and best friend blushing. He was cute and Jisung couldn’t have been happier that the man who had Felix’s heart was Chan. He voiced that thought to the younger before leaning over to wrap him in a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two shifted so Felix was now draped across Jisung, cheek resting against his chest. “You know,” he started, not taking his eyes off the show they continued to watch. “I can’t tell you if you love Minho or not, and I can’t tell you how to feel because love </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>scary and unpredictable. But, I do know that whenever you two look at each other, your eyes fill with a billion little galaxies. He is your universe, Jisung. And I know you’re his’ too.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They were on the couch, Jisung sat in Minho’s lap as he showed his boyfriend his island in Animal Crossing. Minho had his chin hooked over his shoulder, pressing kisses into Jisung’s neck every now and then, smiling at the tiny giggles Jisung would let out with each one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d been together for a little over a month now, becoming official just a couple days after their initial meeting. Minho, who had a surprising amount of overlap in friends with Jisung, had found himself a spot in their group perfectly. He even knew Hyunjin somehow (aka the ‘hot guy’ Seungmin had gone home with the same night) as he was a dance major and had already taken classes with both him and Felix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung wouldn’t say it outloud like Minho had, but sometimes when he was curled up next to his boyfriend after their classes, the kitties snoring next to them, he let himself think this was fate. That maybe the universe put them (and their friends) in just the right place at just the right time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one is that?” Minho asked, pointing at a villager who was singing in the plaza, promptly taking Jisung away from his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger one focused on his Switch again. “This one? That’s Maple, isn’t she so cute? She’s one of my favorites.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like her. She looks just like you. Cute and small.” He squeezed his arms around his boyfriend’s tiny waist, delighting in the cute huff of protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung placed his Switch down, leaning his head back against Minho’s shoulder so he was looking at the older. There was a pout on his lips that Minho wanted to kiss—so he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s got you pouting, pretty?” he asked, kissing him again just because. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just say stuff like that, Minho,” he practically whined, though there was a hint of a smile. “You’re going to make me fall in love with you even more than I already am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho paused, his heartbeat quickening at Jisung’s words. The younger didn’t seem to catch what he had said, and he furrowed his eyebrows at him in confusion before his eyes widened in realization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho—” But the sudden </span>
  <em>
    <span>sparkle </span>
  </em>
  <span>that shone in his eyes stopped Jisung from saying anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love with you too, Sung. Like, a lot in love with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Minho</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jisung wanted to cry. He still wasn’t through wrapping his mind around what he had just confessed; and what Minho was confessing back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost to the point where it scares me because I’ve never felt like this towards anyone, Jisung, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>scare me because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>and if it’s you it’s okay. You know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung just stared at him, the lump growing heavy in the back of his throat. All he could think of was his conversation with Felix; how he said he was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>scared when thinking about it. He pushed himself up so he could turn around in his boyfriend’s lap and face him, knees on either side of his thighs. Unable to form the right words that could even begin to explain what he was feeling, he smushed his face against Minho’s neck, wrapping his arms around him. He nodded and squeezed tighter, because he wasn’t scared anymore either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho understood, like he always does with him, and simply held him back. With one hand pressing against the small of his back, his other was holding him gently at the back of the neck, fingers delicately brushing across the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a bit, before Jisung mumbled something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, baby?” Minho asked in that voice that was just for him, and it made Jisung want to cry again because, fuck, if he wasn’t so in love with this man. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was in love with him. There was no other option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his head, moving his hands to cradle his boyfriend’s face. “I know. Because it’s you, it isn’t scary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jisung laughed, leaning forward to kiss his nose. “I love you, Minho. I didn’t mean to let it slip out so casually, but I guess I already think it so much that I kind of just said it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It works for us, I think,” Minho said, just before a mischievous look took over his features. “What’d I tell you, the night we met, Sungie? It’s fate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embarrassed, but also enamored, Jisung buried his face in his shoulder again, laughing against the soft fabric of his sweater. He figured he would indulge him. “Sure, love. Let’s call it fate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed that way, wrapped in the other, for a quiet moment. The only sounds that could be heard were the ticking of the clock hung up on the wall and the soft sound of one of the cats kicking their litter out of their box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This, Jisung thought, was home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger shifted and pressed a soft kiss against Minho’s neck once, twice, a third for good measure. He let out a small sound of content when he felt his boyfriend’s hands run up and down his back before stopping on his hips. His thumbs rubbed soothing circles against the clothed skin. He couldn’t help the shift of his hips when he pressed into the dimples of his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho.” Jisung’s voice was small and low, nothing more than a breathy whisper against the skin of his boyfriend’s neck. “Want you. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Minho pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I want you too, Sung. Always.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shifted so his cheek was pressed against Minho’s shoulder, doe eyes looking up at him (way too innocently, Minho thought, considering the words that came out of his mouth right after). “Will you fuck me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so fucking cute,” Minho said with a giggle. He kissed his nose, hands already finding their place on his ass, squeezing it lightly. “Is there anything you want to do in particular?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care,” Jisung murmured, smushing his face back against his boyfriend’s neck. “Jus’ wanna be close to you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed softly, fingers running through his sweet boy’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, come on then. Let’s go to my room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted Jisung with practiced ease, the younger boy wrapping his legs around his waist. Dori was curled up in the middle of Minho’s bed when they got to his room, so after giving them a multitude of kisses, Minho took them outside before shutting and locking the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never understand why you do that, hyung,” Jisung spoke up, already taking his shirt off as he leaned back against the pillows on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” the older asked, making his way to join his boyfriend. He put his knees on either side of Jisung, sitting in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung giggled. “Lock the door. They literally don’t have the opposable thumbs to open it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re our kids! I’m not going to chance them walking in on anything,” Minho huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our </span>
  </em>
  <span>kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Minho gave him a lazy smirk, eyes sparkling. “Of course. They love you. I love you. Makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Jisung said, looping his arms around his neck and pulling him down until their lips were pressed together. Minho bit his lip lightly, sucking on it until the plush skin was wet and red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I?” Minho asked, hands playing with the zipper of his jeans. Jisung nodded, bringing their lips back together. He let his mouth fall open wider, letting out a small noise of approval as he shimmied his hips to help Minho undress him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock, already hard and beading at the tip with precum, curved prettily against his abdomen. Minho took a second to pull away from his boyfriend’s warm mouth to look at the masterpiece laid out before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho kissed him again, taking his time in grabbing Jisung’s cock, gently stroking him and rubbing his fingertips along the wet tip. He dragged the tip of his index finger down the shaft, tracing the thick vein, delighting in the soft noises coming from his boyfriend, before stopping just under his balls. Jisung gasped as he felt his thumb tracing along his perineum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times do you want me to make you come tonight?” he asked, fingers moving to stroke along the skin of his inner thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung thought for a minute, biting his lip. He let out a sigh of content. “Three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Minho hummed, arching a brow. “You’re going to be able to do that for me, baby?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jisung murmured, fingers toying at the edge of Minho’s sweater. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>your baby aren’t I? You know exactly what I want . . . What I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older let out a laugh of disbelief. “You’re so fucking dangerous, Sung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta keep you on your toes,” he giggled, pulling more insistently at his clothes. “Off, please, wanna see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you asked so nicely,” Minho said, a hint of playfulness in his tone. Stripping himself of the sweater, he threw it somewhere on the ground before leaning over his boyfriend, hands on either side of the pillow his head was cushioned on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung started to play with the waistband of his sweats as well, until he asked something that stopped him in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever thought about having me eat you out?” Minho asked suddenly, head tilted in a way that was far too innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-huh? What?” Jisung sputtered in embarrassment. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had thought about it—hell, he’d thought of doing it to Minho, too—but had no idea it was something the other would be interested in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was flushed red and he couldn’t help the obvious excitement from showing in his dick, the way it twitched and stood a little taller. It didn’t help that Minho’s lips quirked up in a slight smirk once he noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be embarrassed, baby. You want it, don’t you? Is the idea of me eating you out turning you on, angel?” He brushed his fingers through his hair, dropping a kiss on his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fists moving to clench against the soft sheets, Jisung whimpered before nodding his head. He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard Minho click his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Words,” he commanded, voice firm yet so warm. At the tone of his voice, Jisung could already feel himself slipping away a bit, ready to let Minho take complete care of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I want you to—to eat me out, hyung.” The younger’s eyes opened, looking straight into his boyfriend’s. The flush on his cheeks grew warmer when Minho simply cocked his head to the side, front teeth dragging against his plump bottom lip. Jisung wanted to kiss it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he could read his mind, Minho moved closer so he was hovering over Jisung, leaning down to press a kiss against his lips. He pulled away far too quickly for Jisung’s liking, and the younger boy whined to let him know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Minho murmured. “You’re very cute, Sungie, but I’d really rather have my face between your thighs right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Minho leaned back and grabbed Jisung’s legs, gently spreading them open, dick twitching in his pants at the sight laid out before him as he shimmied down the bed to be at eye-level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s hands covered his face, his pretty cock standing tall and flushed a furious red at the tip. His hole, just as gorgeous as the rest of him, was fluttering every now and then in anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Minho whispered, unable to tear his gaze away, “so perfect, baby. God, how did I get so lucky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung bit his lip at the praise, slowly removing his hands from his face. He trailed his fingers gently down his face, to his chest, resting the tip of his index fingers against his hardened nipples. “You’re the perfect one,” he said, finally making eye contact with his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing a kiss against the back of his knee, Minho shook his head. “Think you can hold your legs for me? Just for a minute,” he asked, sucking a bruise on the smooth skin of his inner thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Jisung hummed, hands resting at the back of his thighs, pulling his legs so his knees were almost pressed against his chest. He shivered at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>good baby </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho sent him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before he knew it, Minho brought his head down so it was completely between his legs, and, without any warning, he pressed his tongue flat against his hole. Jisung let out a whine, his legs twitching in his hold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even that one touch sent an electric shock through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeming to like his reaction, Minho licked around the muscle a couple more times before using his thumbs to pry his cheeks apart further, pressing his tongue </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Minho</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jisung breathed, nails digging into his thighs. “Baby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hummed, Jisung feeling the vibrations of the sound through his body. He lazily fucked his tongue in and out of Jisung, fingers delicately tracing the outline of his ballsack. He pulled back for just a moment, glancing up to get a glimpse of Jisung’s flushed face before diving back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing a hold of both cheeks, he firmly spread his boyfriend open again, hotly pressing his mouth against his hole again before </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung reacted immediately, hands unable to hold his legs any longer, they reached to grab and tug at Minho’s hair. Without thinking, his thighs tried to press together from the feeling of intense pleasure, but it only resulted in squeezing against Minho’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Minho moaned at that, Jisung nearly saw stars. Here was his lover, face buried between his cheeks, getting turned on at the feeling of being pushed further against him. It was filthy, but so hot Jisung could barely stand it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Feels good, Minho. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it—you’re so perfect,” Jisung whimpered with a weakened voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho sucked gently against his hole once more, tongue flicking against the muscle, before pulling back slightly, making eye contact with the man laid out before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to finger you too, is that okay?” he asked, already sitting up on his knees and bringing a finger to rest against Jisung’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” the younger said, opening his mouth to take Minho’s finger, sucking it and wetting it with his tongue. He moaned softly at the feeling of Minho pressing down against his tongue, slowly pushing it in and out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled at him, eyes dark and pupils blown wide. “You can pull my hair as much as you like or keep me put with those pretty thighs of yours, Sungie. I can’t see you falling apart, so I better </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung hurriedly nodded. “Understood,” he whispered, as Minho took his finger away. He was rewarded with a hot kiss, shivering when Minho pulled his bottom lip back with his teeth. He wanted more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to forget though, as his boyfriend was quick to go back to eating him out as if it was his last meal, his finger slowly probing inside of him alongside his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s toes curled, back arching against the bed and legs involuntarily tightening around Minho’s head. But remembering his words, the younger squeezed his legs harder, fingers gripping the dark strands of hair between his thighs. He felt more than heard Minho letting out a deep groan of approval, and saw his hips beginning to move in small circles against the bed. It made Jisung feel even hotter, knowing this turned his boyfriend on as much as it did him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fucking him with his tongue and finger, Minho was able to wriggle himself around until he was in a position where he could easily press the pad of his finger against the other’s prostate. He continued to gently massage against it, driving Jisung absolutely wild. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Minho,” he begged, bringing one hand up to his mouth to suck on his fingers, eyes starting to fill with tears at the insistent attention the sensitive bundle of nerves was receiving. But it was when he added in a second finger, that Jisung absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>keened</span>
  </em>
  <span>, legs flinching and moving so his heels rested on the small of Minho’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older pulled his mouth away, though his fingers continued their steady but brutal pace. “You’re doing so good, baby. Your cute little hole was made for me, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jisung cried weakly, feeling the tears start to spill over. He took his fingers out of his mouth to speak. “M-Made for you, for your fingers and mouth and—fuck—and your cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Minho cursed, sitting up on his knees, Jisung’s legs slung over his shoulders. With one hand splayed against his lithe stomach, his fingers went back to abusing his prostate, delighting in seeing the younger’s eyes roll back a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Minho, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop,” Jisung whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he whispered sweetly, leaning down to press his mouth against his. “Be my good boy and come and then I’ll finally fuck you however you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung nodded, his watery eyes locking on his boyfriend’s. “Hold my hand, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Need you close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if that didn’t make Minho want to audibly coo. Instead, he interlaced their fingers with one hand before leaning down again to capture Jisung’s lips. He knew the other was about to come when the grip on his hand tightened, mouth falling open unable to do anything but let Minho suck on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the younger boy came with a cry so loud Minho just knew his neighbors could hear it. His back arched prettily, and he buried his face against Minho’s shoulder, breathing hotly against his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung felt his own cum start to drip down his stomach, but he couldn’t do anything other than whimper as Minho continued to finger him through it. With his legs shaking, Jisung tried bringing his thighs together so the older would stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, t-too much, wait,” he breathed shakily, bones feeling like jelly and the overstimulation becoming too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Minho said, carefully taking his fingers out and instead gently kissing Jisung, hand running up and down his side to help him come down from his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple minutes, Jisung pulled his head back so he could look at his boyfriend. “You’re definitely eating me out at least once a week now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older laughed, pinching his cheek. “Do I hear a please somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung only pouted. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jokes on you, baby, I probably like doing it more than you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jisung whined cutely, wrapping his arms around Minho’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss much too soft for what they had just been doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho kissed him back lazily, leaning on his forearms so he was on top of him. He quickly grimaced at the feeling of cum between their stomachs. He pulled away, giggling at the pleading noise coming from Jisung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, you’re going to be the one complaining about dried cum unless I clean it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but come back quick,” he said, letting the older get up from his bed to retrieve a wet cloth from the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting cleaned up, Jisung pulled him back down to continue their lazy kissing from earlier. It was slow but deep, Minho’s tongue tracing the roof of his mouth and the insides of his cheeks. Jisung cupped his face in his hands and opened his mouth wider, wanting to take everything Minho was giving him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strong thigh directed him to spread his legs, and Jisung couldn’t help but rut into the strong muscle as soon as it pressed against his crotch. The friction of his sweats against his bare cock made him wince a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe,” Jisung whined. “Want them off so you can fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, Minho would drag it out longer, but considering he was aching in his sweats and Jisung had already come once, he figured it would be too cruel—for both of them. He pulled away to pull them and his underwear down and then wiggled out of them before kicking them off the bed. Jisung giggled, and Minho smiled that beautiful smile down at him, pressing a kiss against his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settled himself between his thighs again, breath hitching when their bare cocks touched each other. “Now, how do you want it, pretty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However—or… rough, actually. Want you to show me how much you love me. A-And want you to come inside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Minho murmured, kissing his boyfriend’s flushed cheek. “Get on your hands and knees for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Jisung hummed, nodding before turning over and lifting himself up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the long sigh leaving his boyfriends lips, shivering as he felt his hands gently grab at his waist. He almost whined — Minho knew how much he liked feeling small and the feeling of his large hands encompassing him . . . God. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful, Jisung. You know that right?” Minho asked, leaning over him to press open mouthed kisses along the bumps on his spine. Jisung bit his lip whenever the grip on his waist tightened. “Say you’re beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Minho—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” he murmured against his skin. Jisung could feel his hardening length against the back of his thigh. He wanted to push his ass into it, but resisted. “Tell me how beautiful you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through his body. With embarrassment hot on his cheeks at the thought of giving himself the praise he so desperately craved, he could barely hold back the whine at the back of his throat. “‘M beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are,” Minho murmured, hands moving to grab both cheeks of his ass in his hands. He squeezed the globes of flesh, pulling them apart to show his fluttering hole, still wet from his mouth. He groaned at the sight, reaching over to the bedside table to grab the half empty bottle of lube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung tensed up when he heard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>click </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the cap opening, gasping when he felt the cool liquid dripping directly onto his hole. He felt Minho rub the slick liquid around his rim, before easily pushing in two fingers. Jisung let out a hum of delight, unconsciously pushing his hips back, seeking for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho chuckled lowly. “Aren’t you needy for my cock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But because Minho was feeling so soft tonight and so in love (in love!) with the beautiful boy in front of him, he poured more of the lube on his fingers so he could pump his own cock a few times to spread it along the length. He pressed the head against the rim, and Jisung flinched, not expecting Minho to give him what he wanted so quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Minho </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>pushed in the rest of the way, Jisung let out a sigh of relief. Letting himself fall down on his forearms, he moved his knees and arched his back. He knew what he was doing—displaying himself like this—and could hardly wait for his boyfriend to tear him apart so, so slowly. No matter how soft he may have been feeling tonight, there was nothing he loved more than wrecking Jisung—and there was nothing Jisung loved more either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And riling themselves up to that point was half the fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re pretty, don’t you?” Minho asked, slowly pulling out until just the head of his cock was inside of him. “You act all shy about it, but then show me your pretty ass like this? My slutty baby just wants to hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>gorgeous he is, huh?” At the end of the question, he roughly thrusted his hips forward, Jisung nearly choking as he pressed his cheek against the soft sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said quietly, knowing that wasn’t the answer Minho wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” he whispered, hand roughly squeezing his ass. “I wanted to go a bit softer with you tonight, but it seems like you can’t help but be a brat, huh? A lying brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M sorry,” Jisung whispered, but clenched against the warm heat inside of him, biting the inside of his cheek as Minho let out a stuttering gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp slap landed against his ass, and it made him let out a high pitched moan, his mouth beginning to salivate. God, he was filthy. “You’re not very good at lying, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Minho</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whimpered, burying his face in his arms. Now that he had riled Minho up just enough for what he wanted tonight, he would do his best to exhibit only the best behavior for him. “S-Sorry, I promise I’ll be good, now. Wanna be good for you, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One more slap, harder than the first, hit against the stinging skin. “I’ll take your word for it this time baby.” Jisung was about to whisper out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, until Minho leaned over him, his chest against his back. He murmured in his ear, roughly, “One more time and I’ll tie you up and leave you here the rest of the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The threat was empty—they both knew it was—yet it managed to make Jisung’s stomach flutter in a surprisingly pleasant way. But, they would talk about this another time because right now, Minho wanted him to beg and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung wanted to, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be good,” he choked out, turning his head so his forehead was pressed against Minho’s cheek. “Please. Let me show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, Minho pulled out completely, before roughly pushing back in. Jisung’s back arched and he traced the picture-perfect dip with his fingers before encircling his tiny waist. His hands (god, Jisung loved how </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong </span>
  </em>
  <span>they were) tightened until it almost hurt, pulling his willing body on to his cock, at the same time he pushed his hips forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho was going slower than normal, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jisung’s vision grew blurry, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his hands scrambled to find purchase on anything that could keep him grounded. He clutched onto the edge of the mattress, fingers pulling the sheets off the corners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Minho</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he cried, voice muffled against the sheets and leaving a wet patch from a mix of drool and tears—he wasn’t sure which it was. All he knew was Minho’s cock was hitting every spot perfectly and his arms were shaking from the overwhelming pleasure. “C-Can’t hold myself up—sorry.” His upper body collapsed onto the bed, his hips only being held up by Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My baby is just feeling too good, hm?” Jisung mumbled something incoherently, mind already feeling far away. “Sh, it’s okay. You just lay there all prettily for me. I’ll take care of you, love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s exactly what Minho did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sped up his thrusts, angling himself just right, so he could fuck Jisung just how he needed it. He couldn’t explain it, really, the feelings that overcame him as he looked at this beautiful boy, completely at his will. So full of trust and love and, fuck, some part of Minho just knew he was his soulmate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung, already sensitive from his first orgasm, didn’t take long until he found himself tensing up again, feeling his second one coming. With his cheek pressed against the mattress, he shakily reached his arms to his backside, using his hands to spread his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sung,” Minho gasped, reaching around him to grab onto his cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please—gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>cum again</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jisung whimpered. God, it all felt too </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Too much yet not enough all at the same time and Jisung </span>
  <em>
    <span>yelped </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he came for the second time. His body collapsed, Minho’s still hard dick sliding out from his abused hole. He whined at the loss, body feeling numb yet electric at the same time. He wanted Minho back in him the second he was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Minho murmured, stroking his back gently. He maneuvered Jisung so he was on his back, looking up at his pretty boyfriend. Minho wiped at his face. His cheeks were flushed, chest heaving still. “Let’s take a break? Does that sound okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s eyes widened in something that was almost panic. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Want to come with you inside me.” He was practically begging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, you need to calm down first,” he said gently, cupping the side of Jisung’s face. “I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just shook his head, eyes beginning to grow damp. They both knew how desperate Jisung could get when in his sub space, and after feeling so emotional and loved up from today, it was even more than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-One more time,” he gasped, voice wet with tears. “Make me come one more time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Need it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure, baby? We can always stop if you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho. Fuck,” Jisung breathed, on the brink of full on crying, although there was a bit of annoyance in his tone as well. “Green. It cannot be greener so please. Want to... one more time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, god, Minho wanted to push him over the edge. The dom in him loved seeing the desperation—as if Jisung would </span>
  <em>
    <span>die </span>
  </em>
  <span>if he wasn’t getting fucked by him. He loved seeing how far he could push him to the brink of pleasure before taking that final plunge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So how could he say anything but yes? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Let’s get you full of my cum, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted Jisung’s body up, maneuvering him so he sat on his lap, back pressed against his chest. Minho reached for his soft cock, thumbing over the head and dipping his thumb into the slit as he rocked up against Jisung, cock sliding between his cheeks. The boy gasped, wanting to pull away from the attention on his sensitive cock, but it resulted into grinding even harder onto Minho, making him groan. At this point, his dick </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>from not coming, but the pain also felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel good, baby boy?” he asked, kissing the side of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung tried to form words, he really did, but the most he could manage was a pitiful nod. He was able to choke on a gasp when he felt the thick head of Minho’s cock rub against his sensitive hole, before finally sinking in again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so gorgeous like this. Always begging for more, never satisfied. Maybe one day we can see how long you can be a good boy while sitting on my cock. Would you like that? Warming my cock for hours?” Minho whispered in his ear, catching the lobe between his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jisung gasped. “Please, please, I-I want that, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But first,” he murmured, “let’s get you to come again, yeah? I know you can do it, Sungie. Always so perfect for me, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna… b’good,” he slurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh, you’re always my good baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Minho tightened his grip on his waist, lifting him slightly off his cock before slamming him back down. Jisung’s eyes widened, the pleasure heightened due to his sensitivity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the drool falling from his open mouth, sliding down his chin and dripping onto his chest. From this angle, Minho was hitting </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>spot </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>good and perfect that Jisung could hardly keep it together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After coming twice already, the overstimulation was becoming too much, but this time he ached for it. His cock, already hard again, seemed to be in agreeance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes rolled back when Minho’s cock kept hitting his prostate, the head dragging against his walls in the most delicious way. His hands scrambled for purchase against </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>and they finally gripped Minho’s wrists where he was already holding on to the younger’s hips, guiding his movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scratched against the skin, a string of unintelligible words falling from his lips. His mind felt foggy and all he could focus on was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minho </span>
  </em>
  <span>and just Minho. The way he was panting hotly against the back of his neck, breathy whispers of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>my perfect baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and “</span>
  <em>
    <span>so good, angel</span>
  </em>
  <span>” making him shiver in delight. The way his hands, so strong yet gentle, held his hips firmly, guiding Jisung in just the right way. He had come to learn every single detail of Jisung’s body, and loved it like a worn book of poetry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jisung was becoming too unresponsive, none of the words he was stringing together making sense. The older slowed down their pace, hoping he could help him calm down a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing a soft kiss to Jisung’s temple. “Jisung, baby, are you with me? Do you need a minute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely out of it, but still aware, Jisung tapped against Minho’s thigh with his pinky </span>
  <em>
    <span>one, two, wait, three </span>
  </em>
  <span>times to signal that he was okay. He hadn’t been planning on falling into such a deep subspace but all he wanted was to fall deeper and </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeper</span>
  </em>
  <span>, letting Minho take care of him in the way only he knew how to. Wanted Minho to finish taking him apart until he was in pieces, leaving him in a broken pile only to put him back together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older hummed, fingers moving to toy with his nipples. Feeling better about Jisung he rolled the pert nubs between his fingers a few times before flicking them. “You’re doing so good, Sungie. You just want me to keep fucking you hard? You can’t get enough, can you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung sniffed pitifully, leaning his back against Minho’s shoulder. “Please,” he whispered, eyes glazed over as he looked at his boyfriend. “Need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already came so hard twice tonight. And you still want more . . .So needy and dirty, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any warning, Minho lifted him off his cock, guiding him to lay on his back. He brought his legs up over his shoulders, Jisung gasping at the muscle moving under his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lining the head of his cock back up with Jisung’s hole, Minho roughly pushed in until his hips were pressed flush against his boyfriend’s ass. “Is this what you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s body inched up the mattress with the force of their movements. He scrambled for purchase against the first thing he could grab. Blunt nails scratched against Minho’s forearms that were on either side of his head. He held on tight, head falling back against the pillows, keening when Minho leaned down and attached his lips to the sensitive skin of his neck. He pressed a few open-mouthed kisses to the sweaty skin before leaving small bites, tracing them with the tip of his tongue to soothe the sting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, you’re going to make me come, pretty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s voice was low and rough and it made Jisung want to sob. So he did, while begging, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Inside</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please, please, M</span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older groaned in response, hips breaking their steady rhythm as he felt the indescribable heat begin to pool in his gut. “Tell me exactly what you want,” Minho said—no—growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Cum—want—</span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> your cum, b-baby, please.” Jisung was crying, his eyes shut tight, hands shaking as they moved to hold the back of Minho’s neck, bringing him down until their foreheads were pressed against the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Minho whined, feeling his body starting to give out as he came </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>inside him. Jisung clenched around him unintentionally, drawing another shaky groan from him. “Fuck, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jisung came for the third time that night, thighs shaking as his cock weakly twitched with his orgasm. Tiny spurts of cum dripped down his softening length and he whimpered pathetically, forcing his eyes to open so he could see the blissed  out expression on his boyfriend’s face. Hands still shaking, he brushed Minho’s damp hair off his sweaty forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And after the intense sex and confessions of the night, it was like Jisung was finally hit with the realization of just how much he loved this man.  Lip trembling, he started crying again, hugging his arms around Minho’s neck until they were flush against each other. He sniffled into his shoulder, feeling him press soft kisses against his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Minho whispered, holding him closer still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. I love you. Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Sung. So much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a few moments, simply basking in the other’s presence, sweet words whispered against warm skin every now and then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m going to pull out now, okay?” Minho said gently, pressing another kiss to Jisung’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger whined, holding him tighter. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby. My dick is starting to hurt, and I bet your ass doesn’t feel too great either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho chuckled fondly, shushing Jisung as he slowly pulled out, gaze fixated on the small glob of cum trickling out  of his hole. Perhaps he had some sort of animalistic breeding kink, because the sight in front of him was hotter than he’d like to admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t stare for long because his body was aching and he couldn’t imagine how much Jisung’s was after such an intense round. He wanted to start a bath for them, but knew that Jisung would probably need him with him for a few more minutes, given how deeply he had been in his subspace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing okay, pretty?” Minho asked, laying on his side next to Jisung. He propped himself up on his elbow, one hand holding up his head and the other gently rubbing up and down Jisung’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung let out a long breath. “Can you hold me for a bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Jisung into his side, holding his head against his chest and pressing his cheek against his damp hair. Jisung let out a tiny noise of content, snuggling closer drawing patterns against Minho’s back with his index finger. And if he was drawing hearts and writing </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>who would know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let me know when you’re ready to take a bath, okay, baby?” Jisung nodded. “And then we can cuddle with the cats and watch animal documentaries. What else do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it was cheesy. He knew he was in too deep of love with this boy. He knew that it was the truth though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter. I have you. It’s enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hummed, squeezing the boy tighter against him. “Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Jisung wrote the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever </span>
  </em>
  <span>against the skin of his back. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>